Si le Loup y était
by pandounette
Summary: Cette fiction est tirée du court métrage "Pas de cadavre pour le conducteur". Vincent Raine, aussi impitoyable que cynique est un tueur à gage accro aux femmes et à la clope. Il a suffit qu'il rencontre un curé psychopathe pour que tout dégénère. Il est plus que déterminé à retrouver cet homme. Mais le passé, des obstacles et surtout une fille risquent de tout remettre en question.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens ! Ceci est ma première fiction. Elle parle d'un personnage incarné par Mathieu Sommet, Vincent Raine dans "Pas de cadavre pour le conducteur". Ne voyant que très peu de fiction à son sujet et adorant cet univers et les personnages, je me suis lancée. Et aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup Vincent Raine *.* (ben sinon tu ferais pas de fictions dessus crétine..) je le trouve très intéressant ainsi que le curé incarné par Christophe Dola.**

 **BREF. Je vous conseille de bien connaître le court-métrage avant de lire cette histoire. Si c'est pas le cas, je vous invite à le re-regarder pour mieux comprendre puisque cette fiction est une sorte de suite. ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

Le coup partit sans qu'il s'y attende. Il avait été si proche de pouvoir s'enfuir. Même si il savait que ça aurait été risqué de laisser ce putain de curé qui savait désormais toute la vérité, il tenait beaucoup plus à sa vie. Et tant pis si il la finissait en cavale ! Malheureusement quelques secondes plus tard, Vincent Raine était étendu à terre le corps en croix (quelle ironie !) Sa toute dernière clope qu'il tenait entre ses fines lèvres se consumait à petit feu, remplissant ses poumons de fumée. Il aura au moins senti cette douce et addictive sensation une ultime fois. Il fixa le plafond et ferma les yeux. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il sentit la main de ce curé à la con fouiller dans sa poche.

Ce bâtard a pris les clés de la voiture.

Alors en plus de lui tirer dessus il fallait aussi qu'il le vole ? N'était-il pas déjà assez humilié ? Remarque, cette voiture était un peu au cœur d'un duel d'oeil pour œil. Elle ne cessait de changer de propriétaire.

Il entendit les pas du curé s'éloigner et la voiture démarrer. Ce fut enfin le silence dans l'entrepôt désaffecté. Il émit un grognement plaintif. Il se dit alors qu'il allait finalement payer pour tout ces meurtres, qu'il verrait l'éclat aveuglant d'une lumière blanche... Il n'en fit rien.

Une lancinante douleur dans tout son corps persistait à le maintenir en vie.

« Putain... Laissez moi crever... » murmura-t-il à l'agonie.

Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux et parcourra du regard l'endroit. Il essaya de relever la tête mais il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Il roula la tête à droite où du sang commençait à s'écouler de son corps. Soudain sa vue se brouilla et il fut obligé de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se confier à un parfait inconnu ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? On n'avouait pas au premier venu une dizaine de meurtres ! Il pensait ne rien craindre avec un curé. Plus jamais il n'en parlerait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Quel était son nom déjà... Ah oui, Johnson Anderson. Bien sûr il a fallu qu'il tombe sur un putain de psychopathe ! Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en aucune religion, il avait avoué ses péchés comme un bon petit croyant. Il en regrettait certains c'est sûr mais... Non, un seul.

Celui de Maria.

Bloquant sa respiration, il tenta de tourner son corps endoloris afin de rester allongé sur le ventre. La balle ayant traversé son dos, il retient des cris de douleur. Il y parvient après maints et maints efforts.

« Bordel de merde, grogna-t-il, si j'lattrape cet enculé ... »

La douleur était toujours présente mais au moins il n'avait plus ces affreux hauts le cœur. Il remarqua que la porte était toujours entre-ouverte.

« Parfait, se dit-il, au moins une chose que ce fumier a bien fait. »

Il rampa non sans difficulté jusque la dite porte. Prenant une grande respiration et son courage à deux mains, il s'appuya sur ses mains afin de se mettre debout en s'aidant de la poignée. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il c'était fait mal à la jambe pour échapper au curé. Il y parvient à moitié, plutôt fier de lui, mais soudain la poignée se déroba et il se plia en à coup, il ressentit une déchirure lancinante dans son dos. Il avait l'impression qu'on le coupait en deux.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. Ses yeux bleus ne distinguaient plus rien, tout était vague et flou. Il se laissa aller contre la lourde porte et finit par s'écrouler dehors se prenant l'épaule dans la porte. Il s'écroula, inconscient.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était dans la même position que plusieurs heures auparavant à la seule différence que la nuit était tombée. Aucune lumière à l'horizon. Juste le bruit des voitures sur la route un peu plus loin.

Il frisonna, l'air c'était rafraîchit. Quelques heures ne changeait pas son état il sentait toujours la blessure dans son dos.

« Evidemment cette saloperie de balle est pas partie... chuchota-t-il en faisant la grimace. Bon j'vais pas rester bloqué là éternellement.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et prononça d'une voix plus claire :

« Eh ! l'seigneur si t'existe, prouve moi que t'as pas fait une connerie en me sauvant et aide moi à me relever tu veux ? »

Il le fit tant bien que mal, en prenant son fidèle chapeau dans la foulée. Au début il craint une rechute mais cette fois il réussit à s'appuyer contre le mur et commença à ''marcher'' en laissant paraître des spasmes de souffrance sur son beau visage.

Il avait réussi à gagner la ville et marcha lentement dans les rues en titubant, boitant tout en se tenant l'épaule, celle qui avait cogné la porte. De loin il devait ressembler à un homme qui aurait bu un verre de trop. Les lampadaires étaient désormais la seule lumière qui l'aidait à le guider. Par moment, il sentait les gouttes de sang dégouliner du trou de son dos. Il ignorait la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu mais il était déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise. On lui avait donné une seconde chance, qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas certes, mais autant en profiter.

Il évita plusieurs fois de justesse des murs mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il se demanda quelle heure pouvait-il être.

« En même temps, c'est pas une ville très mouvementée logique qu'il y est pas foule. » se dit-il. Il ne se sentait cependant pas très rassuré. L'idée de recroiser ce psychopathe lui faisait froid dans le dos. Non pas qu'il ait peur mais qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Il détestait être en position de faiblesse. Et mieux valait rester discret pour l'instant.

Après il lui éclaterait la tronche.

« Putain de merde ! »

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Maintenant.

L'idée de rentrer dans une de ces maisons lui plaisait bien. Mais c'était trop risqué alors il se laissa tomber sur un banc dans un petit parc de quartier. Mine de rien, il était épuisé de sa marche et s'allongea en grognant de douleur.

Gelé, il failli tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand il sentit une main secouer son épaule blessée ce qui eût pour mauvais effet de le sortir de sa somnolence.

«La vache ! Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et distingua le contour d'un visage. Probablement celui d'une femme, mais ses traits restèrent impossible à voir clairement. Il crut quand même voir ses yeux qui le fixaient avec un air ... craintif ?

Le monde recommença soudainement à basculer. Vincent émit un gémissement et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle recommençait encore à lui faire mal et sa vue se brouilla de nouveau.

«Putain j'en ai marre... »

Et il retomba dans l'inconscience. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

La fille contempla l'homme sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était gravement blessé.

« Je peux pas le laisser là... Il va mourir de froid. »

Elle passa un bras du jeune homme autour de son cou, essaya de le hisser un peu sur son dos et se mit à marcher à travers la nuit froide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un second chapitre qui contrairement au premier est un peu plus long. :3 Voici donc la fameuse rencontre entre Vincent et sa sauveuse !  
**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste inventé le prénom Dave Wallace pour un des personnages vous verrez lequel :3**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Les médocs et le désinfectant. Une odeur désagréable qui faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs à Vincent. La réponse était venue avant qu'il ne se soit posé la question. Un hôpital. On l'avait emmené dans un putain d'hôpital.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Il dû les cligner plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Le blanc des murs lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il se trouvait dans un petit lit (heureusement qu'il n'était pas grand) au milieu d'une chambre composée seulement d'un bureau près de la fenêtre munis de tiroirs. Le bip bip insupportable d'une machine se fit entendre. Son regard s'arrêta sur les quelques files qui partaient de son bras et qui le rattachaient à une transfuse dans laquelle des petites gouttes tombaient.

« C'est quoi ça encore ? » dit-il en marmonnant à haute voix.

De toute façon il n'y connaissaient rien à tout ces machins. Il détourna le regard, indifférent, et porta son attention sur l'électrocardiogramme et son bip bip régulier. Progressivement, il sortit de son sommeil vaseux et remarqua qu'on lui avait ôté ses vêtements. Il essaya de se redresser et ressentit la même douleur que la veille mais son intensité avait nettement diminué ce qui le rassura un peu. On lui avait bandé l'épaule, le pied et également le dos.

Il se prit sa tête entre les mains, bon sang il avait presque oublié ! La balle dans le dos. La marche nocturne à travers la nuit et la fille. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait emmené ici ? Sans aucun doute. Quelle genre de personne était-elle pour transporter un inconnu en pleine nuit ? D'ailleurs où était-elle maintenant ? Il essaya de se rappeler son visage, en vain. Seuls une ombre et deux yeux lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il fronça les sourcils et sentit une petite douleur. Sûrement dû au coup contre le volant que le curé lui donné pour stopper la voiture.

\- Eh ben, on peut dire que je me suis pas loupé ! soupira-t-il.

\- Ça vous pouvez le dire mon vieux, vous êtes un sacré chanceux ! lui lança une voix rauque.

La voix en question appartenait à un beau jeune homme en blouse blanche (« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec le blanc ? ») d'une trentaine d'années pas tellement plus âgé que Vincent. On aurait dit un des médecins de _Grey's Anatomy._ Il abordait un sourire confiant et rassurant mais au yeux de Vincent ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un sourire fier et narcissique. Il s'approcha de son patient, lui tapota l'épaule un peu trop fortement du genre "que la force soit avec vous, vous avez affronté la mort tout de même!" et haussa un peu la voix comme si il avait affaire à un sénile.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui Monsieur ...?

Il haussa les sourcils, attendant manifestement une réponse. Vite un mensonge !

\- Morgan. Jack Morgan.

Pas top le ton "assuré". Pourquoi avoir pris le nom de son ex collègue ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait encore le souvenir de cette haine cuisante à son égard.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Morgan, vous n'étiez pas dans votre meilleure forme quand vous êtes arrivé ( « Qui l'est ? » s'agaça Vincent) ! Une hémorragie interne dû à la balle dans votre dos, que nous avons retiré pas de panique ! Une épaule presque déboîté, une entorse au pied et quelques blessures superficielles sur le corps. Nous vous avons opéré avec efficacité ne vous inquiétez pas. - Il reprit enfin sa respiration - nous avons réussis à tout maîtriser, même votre hémorragie. Bref, vous resterez avec nous le temps d'une semaine afin qu'on puisse surveiller votre état et pour que vous vous remettiez de votre opération. »

Ce médecin en faisait des tonnes. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici une semaine ! Il serait une cible beaucoup trop facile ! Non 2,3 jours maximum, le temps de profiter de leur morphine. Néanmoins, il avait toujours un avantage : le curé ne savait pas qu'il était en vie. Alors pourquoi vouloir fuir ? A cause de la police qui bientôt commencera les recherches sur l'assassin de Maria. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle n'ait de la famille ou d'amis qui viennent la voir. Ce jour là il avait littéralement pété un plomb, il n'avait même pris la peine de nettoyer derrière. Il se rappelle encore de son regard avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Son regard d'incompréhension. Oui, il avait _aimé_ la tuer. Mettre fin à ses jours, avoir le pouvoir de donner la mort. Il avait omis de dire à cette jeune femme qu'en plus de son addiction aux femmes et à la nicotine, il prenait son pied en tuant.

Un véritable psychopathe.

Cependant d'autres meurtres suivaient : les cadavres de ce garagiste portugais, Rodrigo Sanchez, et de ses tarés de fils. Dans la course poursuite meurtrière s'était ajoutée le cadavre de Will Carson qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Avec un peu de chance la police ne s'en mêlera pas. Après tout, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là-bas. Et pour finir il y avait Jack. Sa cible numéro 1. L'obstacle pour conquérir la femme qui lui plaisait, Maria. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa sans rendre compte un sac à main posé près de la fenêtre.

« Finalement ça a servi à rien de tuer ce type ... »

\- Monsieur Morgan ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Le blessé sursauta. Il l'avait oublié lui... Il se racla la gorge :

\- Oui oui vous parliez de me garder une semaine c'est ça ?

\- Hmm. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. - Il soupira, manquant de patience -. Je vous disais qu'il serait impoli de ne pas remercier la demoiselle qui vous a amené ici.

\- Ah oui... Où est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle a prévenu votre infirmière qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Maintenant que vous êtes bien éveillé, vous allez devoir répondre une question Monsieur.

« Ok, j'le sens mal. »

Il prit place sur le tabouret à côté du lit et croisa les jambes.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment cette balle s'est-elle logée dans votre dos ?

\- Ça vous servira à quelque chose de savoir ?

\- Oui, nous sommes priés de tenir un dossier sur chacun des patients que nous accueillons. Nous devons ainsi rédiger un rapport sur les causes de l'accident. - il réussit à faire un petit rictus -.

« Et si je refuse ? » avait envie de lancer le jeune homme de but en blanc. Mais il se retient parce qu'il savait que le doc se méfierait si il refusait. Vite, une explication plausible.

\- J'étais en route pour aller au ...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement en grinçant. Une jeune femme fit son apparition dans la petite chambre.

\- Pardon de vous interrompre, ne faites pas attention à moi !

La nouvelle arrivante se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le sac que Vincent avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Vincent put l'observer de profil: tenue normale, cheveux châtains foncés attachés en queue de cheval, assez petite, un visage harmonieux. Par contre, il ne parvient pas à capter son regard. Elle ne cessait de murmurer avec agacement : « Où j'ai pu mettre ces foutus documents ?! »

\- Alors ? Votre réponse Monsieur Morgan ?

Il arrêta de la fixer un moment et reporta son attention sur le docteur, prenant un ton plus assuré. « - Je disais que j'étais en route pour rejoindre un ami, on devait travailler sur un projet commun. Sur ma route, un type m'a intercepté, il voulait me prendre mon porte feuille. Vous vous doutez de la suite : il m'a menacé, j'ai refusé, et j'ai pu constater trop tard qu'il tenait un flingue à la main.

\- Votre ami pourra-t-il confirmer ce que vous dites ?

Ce gars se prenait vraiment pour la police ! Il avait pas pensé à ce détail. Quel ami ? Will ? Mort. Pas de témoignage. Donc...

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Dave Wallace. Allez l'interroger si ça vous amuse. J'avais prévu de le rejoindre au bar du coin.

La fille fit tomber ses papiers et son sac par terre. Elle s'excusa maladroitement, les ramassa en lançant un regard en coin à Vincent. Bizarre...

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Dave marchera dans son jeu si on lui posait des questions. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, après tout ce type était très malin il connaissait pas mal de personnes dans le milieu du crime et connaissait donc la marche à suivre pour échapper aux autorités. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait conduit Vincent chez Béatrice.

\- Ok ça sera tout. Merci de m'avoir donné de votre temps. - Il paraissait être soulagé d'en avoir fini -. Oh j'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas encore rencontré votre sauveuse ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Vincent jeta un oeil à la jeune fille qui avait arrêté de chercher dans ses papiers qui trônaient désormais tout autour d'elle. Elle c'était retourné mais regardait tout sauf Vincent, gênée de le voir torse nu.

\- Ce n'était rien, rien du tout, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose ...

\- Bien sûr que non, il passa un bras autour de la jeune fille de plus en plus gênée, ce jeune homme devrait admirer votre courage et votre gentillesse Jade ! N'est-ce pas Monsieur Morgan ? dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé à ce dernier.

\- Si si bien sûr, il n'aimait pas les manières de ce type mais après tout il avait raison sans elle il serait définitivement mort, merci de ton aide.

\- Pas de problème, répondit la dénommée Jade en lui lançant un petit sourire.

« Elle est plutôt jolie cette nana. »

\- Bon, je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients à voir moi. L'infirmière viendra dans quelques minutes pour vous administrer votre dose de morphine. D'ici là, restez tranquille je vous prie.

\- Attendez doc ! Où sont mes affaires ?

\- Dans le tiroir de la table qui est prêt de vous, mais je ne vous conseille pas de vous lever tout de suite. Maintenant excusez-moi.

Et il les laissa seuls tout les deux. Un silence s'installa mais Vincent n'en fût pas gêné. Seule Jade ne savait pas top quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit les fameux papiers et les emmena avec elle.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Un peu surpris par la timidité de la fille, il en profita pour essayer de se lever afin de s'habiller un minimum ! Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette "tenue". Après de prudents efforts il réussit à se lever. Il avait connu pire comme douleur ...

Il constata avec satisfaction que ses vêtements étaient là, son précieux chapeau également. Il enfila son jean (pas besoin d'expliquer qu'il galèra comme un dingue...). Il fût soulagé de retrouver ses cigarettes Black Original JSP. Il avait tellement besoin de s'en griller une ! Et... il avait pris sa chemise maculée de sang... Rien à se mettre en haut, génial.

Bon tant pis, il sortit son paquet de clopes, en mit un entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il ouvra la fenêtre donnant sur le parking de l'hosto et en tira une longue bouffée. Il poussa un profond soupir de plaisir. (pas dans CE sens là x)

« Bordel, je pensais plus jamais connaître ça moi ... »

* * *

 **POV Jade**

La jeune fille avait enfin réussi à dénicher ses papiers d'identité. Cet hôpital était décidemment très vigilant ou était-ce juste une routine ? Quand elle avait emmené ce type ici après avoir remarqué l'étendue des blessures, on lui avait réclamé directement des papiers d'identité. Vraiment paranos. Ce n'était pas une tueuse en série tout de même !

Après avoir rendu les papiers à l'infirmier en chef, elle attendit un peu avant de rentrer dans la chambre 231. Au moins, elle avait pu s'échapper d'un silence ultra gênant. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment timide d'habitude, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ses yeux insistants la mettait mal à l'aise. Des yeux bleus translucides.

Elle eut un frisson dans le dos. Il était étrange tout de même ! D'ailleurs en parlant de choses étranges, pourquoi ce mensonge tout à l'heure ? Dans quel intêret il avait menti ? Là où elle l'avait trouvé était à au moins 2km du bar le plus proche ... Et puis son nom, Jack Morgan, lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

« C'est moi qui doit arrêter d'être parano ! Après tout, ça me concerne pas ! »

Oui, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Elle se décida enfin à entrer dans la chambre du châtain. Quelques réponses seraient les bienvenues. D'un pas décidé, elle entra la tête baissée mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose de dur.

Le torse du bel inconnu. Instant gênant numéro 2.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dis que ce chapitre était 2 fois plus long haha. Je me suis presque inspiré de Marc Sloan pour le docteur. Presque.**

 **Sinon Jade et Vincent ne se sont pas trop parlés dans ce chapitre promis ils auront de plus longues conversations dans le prochain chapitre (+ des rebondissements) ^^. D'ailleurs Jade voudra vraiment en savoir plus sur lui... (petite fouineuse va !)**

 **Voili voilou à bientôt ! :3**


End file.
